seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Rayleigh
Jonathan Rayleigh '''is a infamous rookie pirate Known as "The Silver Lion".He is the youngest of the Famous Rayleigh Family.Jonathan has been separated from after the ship he and his family were on Shipwrecked,he would be found by a Tribe of Gorilla Minks who raised him in the jungle as there son.He would be trained for 10 years in the culture of Gorillas aswell as Survival and Martial Arts as a reward he would be given their most sacred treasure The Saru Saru no Mi,Model:Sun Wukong. He is the founder and Captain of The Misfit Pirates ,he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters.Jonathan has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging and defeating many strong adversaries, He became a pirate to achieve his dream of finding One Piece and becoming pirate king like the late Gol D Roger,Jonathan believes that once becoming pirate King he will be able to do whatever he wants.He consumed a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which he is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the monkey god Sun Wukong. He has amassed a bounty of 490,000,000 for battling and defeating Vice Admiral ?????,defeating Rear Admiral ?????,causing the downfall of the Domino Legion aswell as defeating Pirate Captain Yamato, as well as committing other felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government.Due to his wreckless nature he has been named a member of the 11 Supernovas a group of rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Jonathan is extremely strong able to break boulders and dent metal before the timeskip.After the timeskip his strength improves tremendously he is able to shatter metal with a single punch.He is able to pic up large pirate ships and trees a toss them like twiggs at his opponent.Jonathans punches are so strong that they cause shockwaves.He has been shown to leave large craters in the ground when unleashing his full force.Those who have felt or witnessed his strength have described it as "strength to mimic a giant".During his training he was shown doing push ups with Large Bolders on his back ,aswell as being able to Lift up a Toramata over his head and throw it several feet.His strength was further shown when he was able to beat his Adopted gorilla mink father in arm wrestling several times by the age of 12,Jonathans strength was also proven when he was able to push the mountain of a man known as titanus back acouple of inches. Agility Jonathan is freakishly fast and agile able to move at blinding speeds,which makes it look like hes teleporting even with out soru pre time-skip.Post Time-skip after learning soru and learning how fully control his devil fruit. he is able move even faster than before. It was shown when he used his full speed he was able to break the sound barrier.he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can. He is extremely agile able to cartwheels and flips Which also allows him to react to foes much faster than him as shown when he anticipated the movements and attacks of Vice Admiral Akujin who's devil fruit allows him to move at the speed of light. Endurance His endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatening injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight.His endurance is so great that he was able to fight on for a whole week without food or water.His endurance really comes from his will and determination to not give up and become Pirate King. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit '''Devil Fruit Name:Saru Saru no Mi,Model:Hanuman Summary:'''is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the monkey god Hanuman. '''Type:Mythical Zoan Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Inushima Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain